Ben10 Host club
by jboy44
Summary: While chasing down Vilgax,Ben has found himself stranded on another earth. Now he has to survive and hunt down Vilgax with some help form some new friends, all the while posing as a normal student at a school called Ouran.
1. Join the Club Ben10 part one!

out in the middle of the black void of space vilgax's ship was reaching a massive space wall made of horrible storms.

Inside the ship Ben was feedback throwing lighting blast at Vilgax, "I won't let you get through the mirror wall storm Vilgax!" he sound angry.

Vilgax jumped to avoid the attack, "You are to late Tennyson any moment now the storm will let up for a moment like it does all month letting me into the mirror copy of this side of the storm a universe I know like the back of my hand that knows not of Vilgax or Ben Tennyson my personal paradise where I can rule! No official craft will carry you through it! Noun are foolish enough." He said almost laughing as he put on a mask and said, "this ship will be destroyed almost the moment it makes it through! Watching you die in the void will be great!" he growled happily.

Ben then heard alarms as the system said, "Now entering storm!" it was calm for a moment but then the ship start to shake and brake and in a moment Ben hit the dial and became Jetray at the moment the ship snapped in half.

Vilgax laughed as he said, "The omnitrix will time out in minutes it will not save you this time Tennyson!" he was then sucked out into space just fine thanks to his mask as drones flow to him out of the storm into the void.

in a moment Ben screamed as the ship was destroyed completely leaving Jetray floating in space as he looked to the dial, then around and spotted no Vilgax, "Come on Ben think Vilgax has to know the closet planet he can breath on! that mask won't hold much air for true travel! come on beny think!" he cried out in panic.

He then looked down and spotted a familiar looking galaxy , "but wait this is a copy of space on the other side! Home is the farthest known point form the storm wall!" he said confused before he rubbed his chin and remembered Vilgax's mirror copy speech, "Mirrors reverse things, so then here it's closet to the storm!"

He smiled as he took off a light speed entering the solar system following his mirror's in reverse till where he saw it a copy of his solar system the planets spinning the opposite direction but it was perfect, as he smiled and looked at the copy of earth and flow as the omnitrix start to go red, "Have to make it there fast!

one light speed jump later Ben find himself land and red light flashing back to human in a forest he took a deep breath and sighed and said, "Almost didn't make it!" he then spoke into the omnitrix, "Ben Tennyson on the opposite side of the storm wall!" he said and in a moment he heard Blukic yell out in shock"HOW YOU DO THAT?"

Ben rolled his eyes and said, "Simple it opens up once a month! That's what vilgax's plan was to escape here and it's a perfect mirror copy of the other side I'm speaking to you on the counter version of earth right now!" he then sent images to them and on the other side

Driba then said, "Well if it opens up then we could just drop in explosives to dispel the storm for good allowing normal travel, yeah we'll do that so we can pick you up and hunt down Vilgax give us a month for study and a month to do it!"

He then spotted some thing falling through the air and his eyes widen, "of curse he would send drones to make sure I died!" he then ran to where they looked like they where landing.

elsewhere at a cabin in the woods six people where gathered.

one with Blonde hair then spoke up and said, "Is that a meteor shower?" he asked confused at seeing it in brought day light.

A Dark haired man in glasses adjusted his glasses while checking his fun, "Sorry Tamaki doesn't look to be one reported for today let along in the day light!" he said puzzled.

Tamaki looked to his friend, "So Kyoya doesn't know any other ideas?"

the girl of the group Haruhi shrugged and looked to the twins, " Kaoru and Hikaru you guys have any ideas!"

The twins then shrugged and said, "NO idea and who cares?" they some how said this in perfect syn and in the same who cares tone like they were two bodies controlled by the same brain.

the Short blonde holding a bunny plush and while spinning around said, "May be it's an alien invasion what do you think Cousin Mori?"

Mori the other dark haired guy of the group crossed his arms, "Don't be silly Honey Alien's aren't real!" the wa

a moment later on crashed in the forest before them, making them scream as an orange robotic drone with three legs and a three fingered clawed hands walked out making everyone jump back and scream.

Mori was pale and shaking a wet spot having formed in his pants as he said, "Well Cousin looks like I was wrong and you where right!" the robot then held out it's hand blaster and scanned, "Human life forms detected programed responses says MURDER THEM ALL!"

the robot then start shooting lasers form it's hands at the group of friends ran away screaming in fear, the shoots didn't stop but luckily the robot seemed to only be able to miss.

Haruhi was in tears and crying, "Why did I go along with this cabin in the woods weekend trip ideas I've seen enough movies to know better!" she said crying as she ran.

Kaoru looked to his twin, "Brother if we die I want you to know I was mad about you eating the last slice of pie so I used your tooth brush to clean the button of my shoe!"

Hikaru looked to his brother and laughed, "I know that's why I switched our tooth brushes!" The other twin's eyes widen at that comment.

Tamaki stood behind Haruhi so he was closer to the murder robot, "Can we focus on the fact we're being invaded by aliens!" he said freaked out as he looked back at the robot, "I mean! We are not alone! And we should be scared!"

At that moment they saw another boy running form a robot looking at his watch as the boy said, "Come on recharge omnitrix!" the boy then looked at them and waved saying, "oh sorry didn't see you there I'm Ben you?"

Haruhi was running faster, "Haruhi!"

Tamaki stayed behind her so if a shoot did hit them it would be him and not her, but it seemed unlikely, "Tamaki!"

the twins then yelled out "Kaoru and Hikaru!" in a moment Hikaru screamed as a laser buzzed his hair putting a part of it on fire, but his brother quickly licked his fingers and put it out.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and added, "Kyoya! nice to meet you!"

Mori then point to himself and said," I'm Mori and beside me is my cousin Honey, don't let his size fool you he's the oldest one here!"

Honey waved and said, "HI Ben never seen you around before!" he asked more interested in the bright green out strange the robots where also chasing.

Ben then looked at them and said, "Well to keep it simple I'm from what you would call counter earth!" they looked confused so Ben said, "there is a line and after the line the universe mirrors itself, There's this earth and the one I was born on!"

The group's eyes widen in shock as they ran with there jaws dropped But Haruhi was first to speak up, "you're an alien!?" she was clearly in shock

Ben then smiled as the omnitrix recharged, "I'm a double alien if you count the fact my grandparents are form different planets or triple if you count the omnitrix" they looked confused, "Well I was going to use it to save our back sides anyway so watch!" he then slammed down and before there eyes turned into Upgrades, who slimed away and merged on to a robot making it take on the grid pattern of upgrades and gain the dial on it's chest and double inside.

Ben then fired a larger laser blast at the other robots destroying them as he said, "Tech merging is a go!" he said happily as the Teens stopped running and just stared wide eyed.

Ben looked at them and said," oh so this earth doesn't have super heroes and super villains then!" the group nodded their heads yes, eyes still wide and jaws dropped.

Then then split form the drone and laser eye blasted in the head, Ben then looked at them, "would you like me to turn back into a human?"

Honey then walked up to Ben and said, "Can you be a fairy?" before anyone could say a word on how stupid that sound Ben was pesky dust making there eyes widen and Honey jump for joy.

Ben shrugged, "What all legends are really aliens!" he then quickly changed between Ghostfreak, Whampire Frankenstrike, Blitzwolfer Snare-oh, and Shocksquatch, to prove the point.

Tamaki then worked up the courage to speak up, "Wait that thing let's you turn into literally anything?" he asked sounding kind of nervous.

Ben then said, "Anything that's an intelligent life form like we are, Also in this thing are white mice and dolphins just remember that!"

Kyoga adjusted his glasses witch almost fell off his face as he said, ".. well I'm going off to go free the white mice form the science lab and form Ootori group's med labs, and give them all a heart felt sorry didn't know you where sapient!" He then start to walk away but Mori grabbed him by the caller.

Tamaki looked at him, "There could be more evil alien robots!" he yelled at his friend!" We are sticking together with the guy with super powers" He not believing he said that, and boy did it show in his voice and on his face.

Ben had timed out back to human and said, "Ok this is how we do it we form a circle and move on one direction! That way if something is coming someone will scream alerting us of it!" he said calm cool collect like he had been here before in a moment his new friends nodded and they all enter locked arms forming a human circle as they moved along.

As they walked Honey screamed making everyone turn to see another robot that repeated, "Signal for return to become alternate power Receive!" it then walked past them leaving the boys minus Ben confused, making Haruhi and Ben saying, "have you guys never seen an anime!"

they said as the lead the circle behind the robot making there eyes widen as they saw a lot of robots turning into plugs and plugging into the back of one giant sized robot that's eyes glow now as it got up turning around to look at them.

Ben then looked through his aliens and smiled, "Don't worry I got a guy for this! After all way big problem.." He then ran forward hitting the dial gently as it make him change shape and grow so he was the same size as the robot, "needs a way big answer!"

to be continued.


	2. Join the Club Ben10 part two!

Waybig's hands where locked with the giant drone.

Down below Mori was filming on his phone making Haruhi turn to look at him in shock as she said, "Really?"

Kyoga was taking pictures as he said, "you should be the one doing it to make the millions off this pictures of alien giant vs giant robot fight! I mean it's like something out of those movies I loved as a child!" he said sound nostalgic.

In a moment the Robot was twisting Ben's hands making him groan in pain as the robot crossed his arms and Ben smirked while he was in pain as he said, "Looks like someone's memory was damaged crossed arms to'Kustar equals cosmic ray!"

in a moment a large blue burst of Cosmic energy fire form way big making the host club's jaws drop.

Tamaki's jaw was on the Floor as he said, "I will wake up any second now!" he said hoping this was a dream.

Honey's eyes sparkled at the bright light.

Kaoru and Hikaru hugged eachother in shock as there eyes widen.

When the light died down the robots torso and head where go making the arms fall to the ground as the tripod like legs fell over with a large crash and Tamaki yelled, "MY FAMILY'S CABIN IN THE WOODS!"

Waybig looked nervous and rubbed the back of his head as he said, "yeah sorry about that man!" he sound nervous as he timed out and was Room again and Tamaki grabbed him by the shirt.

Tamaki was growling, "You have any idea what this will coast my raciest grandmother who runs the family compony already won't let me or my dad see my French mother, and before you ask how I was born I am kind of ligament and she's settling for that! The only hope I have of seeing her and getting her the medical care she needs is keeping an old witch happy!" he growled clearly more worried about his grandmother cutting him off and his mother paying the price then the cabin itself.

Ben rubbed his chin and said, "Look I need a place to stay while I wait two months for pick up and you clearly need a with knocked down to save your mom I think we both have something to gain here form a little team work!"

Tamaki's eyes widen then he blinked and said, "I'm listening?"

Elsewhere on board some random space ship

Vilgax was growling as he stood over a corpse crushing a device that no longer showed video of Ben as he angrily, "How could you survive Ben Tennyson?! HOW? He roared in rage as he walked over to the bridge of the ship he had stolen and set a course, "Now I have to kill you!" he was growling almost like part of him knew he would fail like he always would, even when he had the omnitrix he lost. Part of Vilgax knew he would never win against Ben but he won't admit it out loud so he would just channel it into growls of rage.

He set it for his drones last know location and took off through space once more after Ben Tennyson and the omnitrix, the very things he crossed the mirror line storm to avoid!

Meanwhile back on counter earth Tamaki walked into the main estate of his family home where his grandmother Shizue Suoh walked over and yelled, "GOT OUT OF THE MAIN ESTATE FLITHY CHILD OR YOUR MOTHER IS CUT OFF!" she yelled in rage.

Tamaki smirked as he held out his phone showing her the stock ownership as he said, "I'm the majority stock holder now! Making me the one in charge of Suoh enterprise not you!" he said with pride as Shizune's jaw dropped as she looked at the screen in shock!

Tamaki smiled and said," And I bet your wondering how I was able to do this under your nose while simple it just took a day with the right friend come in her Ben man!" Ben then walked in his hands in his pocket.

Shizue's eyes widen, "A COMMONER FORM AMERICA!" she said in rage at that is what beat her.

Ben smirked and said, "Lady I'm form a lot farther away then that, but form what I've heard it is a displeasure to meet you!"

Tamaki then put his arm around Ben with a smile and said with great joy, "yes he's a commoner and yes he's foreigner and that's why he beats you grandma he's smart and resourceful like everyone who has to work for what they want, some thing you will never have. Now Grandma I've dreamed of this moment for a long time! YOU ARE FIRED!"

She froze unable to move or thing and Ben moved his hand in front of her face no response as he said, "should we be worried?"

Tamaki then happily span around before saying, "Don't bring me now right now! Let me enjoy this!" he then calmed down and coughed to center himself, "Right now I have to go arrange for a plane ticket for my mother so she and my dad can finally get married and I can become legitimate! I can't wait to introduce everyone to my mommy!"

Ben smirked as he walked past the frozen women, "Maybe it's just when you grow up but arranged marriage don't work, ever have and never will, the only reason they looked like they did as it was before divorce was invented. The fact he was illegitimate to begin with is because you tried to force your son to be with someone he hated, you where doomed the moment you did that!"

Tamaki then whistled making servant's appear and said, "Get a guess room ready for Ben he needs a place to stay for the two months he's here!" he said happily as he pulled Ben into a hug and said, "Now don't go forgetting the other side of your agreement, you Greymatter wonder!" he said revealing with alien was used for this greatest day of Tamaki's life.

Ben smiled and said, "yeah I remember give me the uniform dude!" He said happily.

Tamaki gave Ben and nudgy and happily said," Welcome to the ouran host club Ben! And trust me it doesn't matter where your from or what you are after making it so I can see my mom again you are my best friend for life now you space case!"

The next day was a Monday and on this Monday in the Host club club room Girls where screaming happily as they noticed Ben and had hearts in there eyes at the new foreign guy!

Ben was in an ouran high school uniform rolling his eyes as he span around a green rose as he said, "Honestly? I would ask what the problem is but not my place to judge!" there was more fan girl screams after he said that and he face palmed, "Fan girls how did they even come to be?"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and whispered to him, "I know what your thinking but no transforming! Also would like to know about the other transformation!"

Honey was eating cake while hugging his bunny as he said, "Ben is the coolest!"

Tamaki then walked over and put a hand on Ben's shoulder," Again man thanks for the help!" he said happily.

Mori gave Ben a Friendly pat on the back, as Kaoru and Hikaru rest there heads on ben's shoulders Kaoru on the right as they asked, "We have to ask Ben you're the first person other then Haruhi to be able to tell us apart how did you do it?"

Ben point to Kaoru and said, "Simple do you have a birth mark behind your right ear. Your brother Hikaru not so much!"

the Twins then checked there ears and said at the same time, "Well son of a gun!"

the fan girls squealed more as Ben sighed and looked at them, "I think your reading things the wrong way."

Haruhi sighed and said, "yes they do that all the time!"

Later on in the Bath room with looked fancier then mot place to people would go. Ben was washing in a sink that was a smaller remake of the a Romain fountain of fame his hands as he over heard to other male students talking.

The first student said, "I'm telling you I saw a ghost hanging out in front the school this weakened.

the second student laughed," yeah and that robot vs giant thing wasn't a news prank!"

Ben smirked but then Kyoya walked out of a stall and went to the sink next to ben as he start to wash his hands, "before meeting you I wouldn't believe either , myself, but now I've meet you I most believe it! I think it's best we all check it out safety in numbers and plus you need a guide for the school!"

Ben was now drying his hands as he said, "you can't get lost when you can walk through walls dude!" he said kindly as he gave up on the air drier and switched to using a hand towel.

Kyoya looked at them "or how about this you opened a box we can not longer close we know the world is more then we can see and wish to understand it to feel safe again." He said countering ben with a cold tone.

Ben sighed and as his hands where dry he said, "Fine but take me to some metal scrap I have a form that can at least arm you guys if you are going to be following me around!"

Kyoya took the hand towel form Ben and used it to dry his own hands and said, "Very good, and always reuse, don't want to waste water and all that! Meet me at my father's company's scrap yard this after school then we'll all meet back at the school, I had already made plans to free the white mice with the gang anyway." He then throw the hand towel into the shoot to be washed.

the two then left the bath room as Ben sighed as he said, "ok then!"

later when the sun had went down the host club members had on metal back packs that had on the right a gun like thing hooked to it by a tube, on the left a metal disk, and in the center a read spot.

Kyoya took his off to show his friends, "Ok guys this are what Ben as Jury-rig so lovingly the tech ten packs. The center works like a space cop badge's secondary functions, you can remove it to pick digital locks, it's also a radiation meter that will beep and tell you the level of radiation when it's above average background levels!"

Kyoya then happily grabbed the disk making it split into open to reveal a metal bar between making it a board he now held it by a hand on the front and to show the blue spots on the two disk halves at the end, "You can hold this like a shield or!" he put it on the ground and it hovered ten inches off the ground and he hopped on, "or as a hover board. It only does ten inches off what it starts on so it'll keep you save if we come across a gap or trap door or what ever!"

Kyoya then collapsed back into a disk and took out the gun like thing and hit the green button on the side," Hit the green button and!" in a moment form the barrel came a foot long energy blade," and it's a short energy blade! Hit the green button again it's back to an energy pistol!"

he then turned off the blade and opened the back pack part and some how stuck his whole arm in it even though his arm was longer, "the pack is three times bigger on the inside and it's a backpack as you would think. Also the badge part can be used as walkie talkies and flash lights the buttons on the back are labeled!" he then closed it and put it back on.

Honey then rose his hand and said, "Wait that's only nine things where are the other two functions?" he asked confused by the name!

Kyoya sighed and said, "Ten is are packs are auto load, with distress flares made by putting the badge on the gun!"

Hikaru then coughed to cover his, "lazed out on that one!"

Ben then crossed his arms and looked at him" you have hover board laser gun and energy sword! Is that not good enough for you?" he asked sound a little drill sergeants like.

Hikaru waved his hands and said, "No no it's ok!"

Haruhi pulled the Gun out and held it," So we're really going monster hunting knowing a monster could really be there with alien tech on our backs?" her tone clearly showing how unbelievable this was.

Tamaki held the weapon in it's short sword mode and nodded saying, "yes but we most! No one else can know what we know! They won't be able to make it through the day!" he said with a sad sigh.

as they all marched into the school at night!

to be continued.


	3. I'm not scared of a ghostfreak!

Tamaki and Honey where holding the weapon in short sword mode while his friends where holding the gun mode

Hikaru then looked at them, "Why are you two going sword instead of gun!" he was whispering as they hid behind Ben.

Honey smiled and said, "I'm not just a martial artiest with multiple black belts I'm also a Kendo champion so I'm better with sword then gun!"

Tamaki nodded and added," I've had fencing lessons and I have horrible long distance vision I won't hit the side of a barn with a gun!"

As they moved some how a trap door opened making Mori, Kyoya and Kaoru fall down and scream as everyone turned to see the door close in a moment Ben turned into big chill and tried to phase through the floor and said, "Guys Big chill has the power to phase through solid matter, but something is stopping me form doing so!" He said scared as a strange laugh was heard through the school

Haruhi then jumped and screamed firing the laser gun at random making her friends gathered move to avoid them well most of them Ben just remained still letting himself phase though them as he slowly walked over to the girl grabbed her and gave her a shake, "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF SHOOTING YOUR FRIENDS WON'T SEE YOUR OTHER FRIENDS!"

Haruhi then took a breath and calmed down switching the weapon to sword mode as she pulled out the hover board and used it as a shield, "I think it's safer if I use this sorry guys!"

Hikaru licked his fingers to put out the small spark of fire in his hair out,"no long lasting harm done! But I understand why we haven't invented laser guns yet now!" he was kind of wide eyed when he said that.

Honey was shaking as he held his sword out, "So the school is haunted!" he said wide eyed.

Ben rubbed his Chin as he said, "there was something familiar about that laugh, I've heard it before of I didn't lay eggs thanks to Big chills asexually reproductive cycle! And for the record I did lay eggs!"

All those gathered eyes widen as there jaws dropped Tamaki then gasped out hole doing a stupid looking shocked pose ,"YOU'RE A MOTHER!?"

big chill then nodded and said, "OF fourteen they flow off to eat star dust and never call or visit ingrates!" he said as he walked off and said, "come on we need to find the stairs to head down to save our friends! No time for focusing on me being a mother!"

they shaked group then followed Ben as Haruhi looked at Tamaki and said, "How can he be so chill about being a mother of Fourteen?" she asked in shock as Tamaki just gave a confused shrug.

Meanwhile down stairs.

Mori had his weapon in sword mode ,Kyoya was holding the blaster mode in both hands as Kaoru held his gun with one hand using the hover board as a shield

Mori reached behind his back to pull off the badge and hit a button on it making it turn into a spot light as he moved it around he saw something and that something smoked and screamed, "DAY LIGHT AT NIGHT!?"

Kyoya smirked and adjusted his glasses as he said, "Ben most have modeled the flash light mode after a sun gun for fighting members of ghostfreaks race! Ok give up the ghost we know you're an alien of an undead species not a real ghost, even though that's nit picking!" he said with courage but that soon vanished.

As what looked like Zs'skayr in the original series came out asking, "Who is Ben?" he asked.

Kyoya backed away and tried to fire on the ghost as he said, "Wait he asked who Ben is this is the original ghostfreak not the back up that escaped form his watch!" he stated before covering his mouth as he noticed the ghost raised his eye.

Zs'skayr laughed," so the omnitrix is here! I'll have to steal this Ben's body to claim it!" in a moment Mori and Kaoru dropped their weapon letting them hang by the cord as they pulled out the badges and turned on the flash light mode and shined the light upon the ghost.

The ghost covered it's face with it's hands and screamed in pain before flying through a wall.

in a moment Mori took the badge and used the walkie talkie mode to send a message, "Guys the ghost is an alien! It's the original of this ghostfreak guy, and thanks to Kyoya's big mouth it's heading your way to body jack Ben!"

Ben's voice then said, "Knew I knew the laugh! And well he's just like his back up no ghost has jacked my body and noun will guys we're heading down stairs to regroup remember the badges day light spot light is the best weapon you have against him!"

Mori nodded.

Meanwhile back upstairs.

The ghost came out of the walls at the stair way Trigger Hikaru to fire on the thing rapidly as he screamed,"WHY IS IT'S HEAD UPSIDE DOWN!?"

Ben who was still big chill looked at him and said, "Sun light spot light man the lasers are going right through him!" In a moment Haruhi pulled out the badge and turned on the spot light in fear making Ghost freak scream and pain and fly right in to the still firing in fear Hikaru.

in a moment Hikaru's left eye closed as the other became Ghostfreak's as he laughed in the ghost voice making them all jump back away form him in fear.

Ben then hit the dial to become Ghostfreak, "Don't worry Hikaru I can force the ghost out of you just keep fighting!" he said as he tried to fly only for Zs'skayr to turn fire his blaster at Haruhi!

Haruhi held the board out it blocked the shoot but she still fell down the stairs for a big before she put it under her to hover and stop her self she held her left eye and said, "That's going to be a black eye! How am I going to explain this to my dad!?"

Tamaki growled as he charged in using his weapons sword mode only for Hikaru to go to sword mode and clash blades with him.

Honey then charged in as he yelled, "GET OUT OF MY FRIEND!" He sound angry as he slashed rapidly in a samurai style that Hikaru was struggling to keep up with even with the ghostly power up, it was at that moment Tamaki was able to hit his friend in the head, using his weapons gun mode to bash Hikari in the side of the head making him fall to the left.

Tamaki yelled out, "Sorry man!" he sound scared but in a moment the enemy tried to get up but he gasped and turned to see Ghostfreak behind him.

Hikaru then growled, "What a dirty trick!" in a moment Ghostfreak pulled the other ghostfreak out and the two ghost locked fist, and some tentacles as they struggled Ben was trying to hold the other ghost still while the evil one was struggling to brake free.

The evil Ghost then growled as he said, "You think you can beat me as me?"

At that point he heard Kyoya yell out, "he doesn't have to he didn't rip off his skin to trade not being destroyed by light for more power!" he then shined his badges spot light on him as did Mori and Kaoru!

Haruhi Tamaki and Honey copied as well.

Hikaru got back up and shined his badges spot light mode on the thing with his friends as he yelled out, "HOW DARE YOU POSSES ME!" he roared in rage!

In a moment Zs'skayr was screaming in pain burning and starting to brake apart allowing Ghostfreak to hold the other ghost still a lot easier as he laughed, "If you didn't want to burn in light then maybe you shouldn't have ripped your skin off?" he asked in a mocking tone.

in moments the ghost was nothing but Ash making the club holster there weapons and put there badges up.

Mori crossed his arms and flatly said, "So is it dead?"

Ben timed out and land on his feet as he said, "Sadly no his race mind lives on in even the smallest part of his DNA every piece of ash is a still living him, just needing a recharge to grow a body again, and as his DNA was used to give me ghostfreak he's technically alive in the watch as well, even if the omnitrix keeps bleach the DNA to memory whip it to remove him." He sound bitter about it.

Haruhi was crying as she hugged Tamaki, "IT'S IMMORTAL GREAT!" Tamaki lit up bright red as he held her.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and said, "Well on to freeing the white mice then!"

Later on the group where watching the white mice run into the city or trees around campus as Honey yelled out, "AGAIN SORRY WE DIDN'T KNOW YOU WHERE SMART LIKE US!" he then waved.

The mice made sound sand Ben looked pale, "just be thankful you can't understand every intelligent life form other then Wildmutts because that was horrifying!" he added sickened.

Kaoru then looked to Ben and asked, "Can you do hamsters?"

Ben shrugged and said, "no they aren't intelligent! Why did you ask?"

Kaoru smiled and said, "I use to watch a talking hamster on tv as a kid!" he said smiling at the memory.

Hikaru was holding a bag of ice on the side of his head as he said, " Tamaki I understand you clubbed me in the head because a ghost was using me as a meat puppet but OUCH!"

Haruhi was looking at her black eye in the window as she sighed, "I wont' be able to explain my friend got possessed by an alien ghost and made me fall down stairs to my dad!" She was in tears.

Ben then held out the omnitrix and said, "he will if we give proof!" he said happily

Honey then looked to Kaoru Mori and Kyoya and happily said, "Did you know Ben's a mommy because big chill laid eggs?" he asked happily making the other three's eyes widen and them jump back in shock.

Tamaki then added, "yeah he's a mother of fourteen baby bugs flying around space eating star dust!" his tone showed how he couldn't believe he said it.

Kyoya moved past it and flatly state what everyone was avoiding, "We just stopped an evil monster you guys realize we're super heroes now!?"

The host club all then froze at the statement.

to be continued.


	4. What a charming Cult!

The next Day in ouran host club's club room girls where squealing happily at the site of Haruhi with a black.

Tamaki then walked over to her even though everyone thought Haruhi was a boy he cleared his throat and asked, "How did you dad react?"

Haruhi took a sip of coffee and said, "To Ben or the blackeye? Because the answer to both is the same scream and faint! And hugging be while crying.. She was oddly more worried about the black eye then me showing him feedback!"

Ben then walked over and got some tea as they didn't have smoothies and as he took a sip he looked at it shocked he enjoyed it before he said, "I like dad, I hope he unfreezes soon. Didn't mean to shock him like that!"

Kyoga then walked over to them looking worried and whispered, "code white lily!" he said in a panic, as the girls form the White lily league and Zuka club came in.

Moment later Ben pulled out a phone took a picture of them and sent a it, "So you left your school in school hours how have you not been expelled by this before? Oh well this picture with the Clock in the background to prove the time I texted your head master will change that!" He then hand the phone back to honey as the White lilies jaw's dropped.

Hinako screamed, "THAT ISN'T HOW THIS WORKS!"

Benio's eyes twitched " A Guy with more then half a brain I can't believe it!" she said in disbelief.

Chizuru's jaw dropped as her eyes teared up.

At with Point the Host club members turned and stared wide eyed at Ben before Mori spoke up and yelled out, "WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF THAT!

Hikaru then rubbed his chin and said, "Maybe some kind of moral code?"

His Twin Kaoru then added in , "or maybe we're idiots by comparison?"

The white lilies then ran back to there school to try and make it back before there head master saw the picture, but a few minutes later the sound of three girls screaming echoed across form lobelia to ouran Showing they didn't.

Tamaki rolled his eyes and said, "We could have saved ourselves so much headaches if we had just thought about that!" He then face palmed.

Kyoya then adjusted his glasses and looked to his friends and said, "you know that clubs other members are going to come to avenge there leaders right?"

Ben then rolled his eyes, "Then we'll keep doing that till the school runs out of students maybe then we'll find out what happened to those missing girls, well If girls going missing form that school is a rumor or not.. Oh Guys I know what we're going to do tonight!"

Honey then smiled brightly and eat cake as he said, "yay! We're going to free ourselves form the white lily club."

Later that night at Lobellia The host club where walking around inside lead by Ben who turned into Upgrade.

Haruhi held the weapon in blaster mode and looked to Ben, "Why upgrade!?" She asked confused.

Ben rolled his eye as he touched a wall making his arm merge into circuits inside the wall that showed to be clearly all heading to one locked staff only door as he looked at them and said, "You guys have clearly never seen a mystery series before!?"

The door then opened to reveal metal stairs as been slide his arm along and said, "Come with now!"

They all followed weapons in hand where they found girls in wet suits in tubes in the walls as they went deeper.

Haruhi shivered and said, "ok missing girls found! Can we go back?" She said creeped out at how close she was to coming to this school, and being one of them! She was shivering as she continued down the stair case and came to a massive computer as Ben moved over and merged into the computer.

Ben then scanned, "Oh it's a brain washing stick! The school using machines to brain wash students into hating men, and those unaffected are being scanned in those tubes to improve it. How cliché!" HE said annoyed as the host clubs eyes widen but Ben said, "Give me a minute! There is an undo pulse installed incase the programming glitched. I'll start it up and send it out freeing the girls form the mind control you guys get the ones in tubes out the tubes!? Kay?"

Haruhi turned her tech ten pack's weapon to sword mode ran up to to a tube and cut it open making the girl In side wake up and run out screaming as Haruhi screamed and continued to do that over and over again.

Tamaki stared wide eyed as he said, "I think she has this!"

That's when they heard clapping and turned to see an older women with silver hair pruple eyes in a purple suit and darker purple undershirt and tie!

Ten's upgrade eye widened as it scanned her and it turned to a glare as he said, "Scan complete systems say you are Charmcaster! What's the big idea Hope!"

Charm caster laughed and said, "Oh Ben I never though I would see you here, Simple I learned the hard way men are trash so I decide to make other girls see that!" She then held out her hand and fired an energy blast.

With made Honey jump to push Tamaki out of the way as he yelled, "IS SHE A WITCH?" A moment later Ben yelled out," YES SHE IS!"

Mori then turned his weapon to sword mode and charged and said, "Great now I most fear space and demons!" As he slashed Charmcaster summoned a staff that blocked the energy blade before a gust of wind blow Mori back!

Charmcaster smirked, "Nice try but Ben's the only one who can stop me and he won't leave the computer to fight me as that would mean not freeing those girls form my spell!"

A moment later the smaller Honey came in with weapon in sword mode he slashed but before Charmcaster could cast a spell he dropped it sldiei n close and used the tube hooked to the sword to sling it forward slashing her on the leg making her stumble back.

Hope looked at her bleeding leg and said, "Wait what?" a moment later Honey had double spinning jump kicked her in the face sending her in to a wall, where she hit the back of her head.

Charmcaster touched it to see Blood as she held out her hand to make a mana shield but Honey rapidly slashed his energy sword making it shatter as he jumped up and punched her up side the head making her fall as a tooth flow out.

Ben was watching wide eyed as he said, "I knew he was a master of all forms of martial arts making him a mini ass kicking machine but to see it! KICK THE ASS BUDDY KICK GOOD!"

Kaoru was cheering "YEAH BEAT THE WITCH UP!"

Hikaru rolled his eyes as he said, "I can't believe it's come to use saying that!" he said just trying to absorb what had been said."

Charmcaster then got up growling as she summoned two mana swords and went in to slash Honey only for the little guy to easily block her slashes with his sword before changing it to gun mode.

A second later he pulled the trigger, Shooting her in the Gut with a laser blast making Charmcaster eyes widen as she throw up blood and fell backwards.

In a moment a strange Green pulse of Energy hit them and went out to the city.

over the city one of the Lobelia girls stopped what she was doing and blinked in shock before holding her head and running off to say, "I have to go make up with my boyfriend what was I thinking!"

another one of the girls blinked in confusion and said, "Wait why did I say I hate boys? They are cute?"

Even Benio was rubbing her head like she just forgot the last few years of her life and she asked, "Why was I so mean to my dad? And why did I say all that stuff about men being useless and inferior? It's like I just woke up form Cult brainwashing or something!"

Back in the basement Upgrade got off the computer and said, "there it's done along with information sent to show this school used cult brainwashing technic on students, and the image of the kidnapped girls in tubes!" out side the police cars where sounding.

Tamaki smiled and said, "I take it a lot of cops sent their daughters to this school! Well it's over wicked witch! Honey kicked your ass and Ben undid your plan!"

Charmcaster growled "It's not over till I'm dead!" She then teleport herself outside where she saw the cops and fired off an energy blast at them as she growled.

Kyoya then pulled out his phone Charmcaster using her powers in public was life the news was calling her a witch even as she turned a car to dust with a blast, "Ok the super villain has gone public we need a public super hero!" he said looking to a just timed out Ben!

Mori then crossed his arms and said, "While the omnitrix is the ultimate freedom allowing the wearer to become what ever they want that can work against us if Ben use the quick change outside others will see there is a shape shifter putting our secret society at risk!" he said flatly.

Haruhi came down having freed the last girl and said, "Secret society? .. dam we are one of those!" Her turn turned form puzzled wit shocked as she spoke.

Ben then ran up the stairs as he smiled and said, "I have just the transformation to handle a with!" in a moment he made it to the door as he flashed green.

a moment later Terrapsin flow out hitting Charmcaster in the face making her hit a police car as she got up and growled as Ben landed.

Ben laughed as Charmcaster fired off Mana blast at him, "You know I'm magic pro lady!" he then span again sending out tornado force winds at the witch knocking her and the car she was against flying back where both crashed into the street the car landing on her making her grunt.

The police then turned to Terraspin who held out his flippers, "dudes I just saved the day I'm the super hero here!" he then flow off by spinning.

in a moment the host club who have ditched there tech ten packs somewhere came out hands up Tamaki holding his hands up as he spoke, "Me and my friends Came to check out the reports of missing girls and we found all this! We're the ones that contacted you!"

Ben who was human now then walked out joining them as he said, "yeah we almost died thanks to that witch till the super hero showed up! I mean we knew there was some cult stuff happening form how the girls here acted but never though it would be lead by a real life witch I mean that's weird!"

as police and reporters moved in the host club new they where in for a long night of interviews.

next day in the club room. The members where wearing medals that said hero in Japanese. Haruhi was in the girls uniform the news having revealed she was a girl so she was sitting down some of the girls looking at her mad.

That is when a girl I the ouran outfit came in holding glowers and candy and hand it to Ben as she said, "Thanks for saving me and the other girls form that witch's sexiest cult brainwashing guys!"

Mori smiled and point to a large pile of flowers and candy and other thank you gifts, "put them with the rest we're going to divide it up later!"

the girl then looked around and said, "I'm sorry but where's the cute hero you know Ben!"

Honey then spoke up and said, "hiding form fan girls in the can!"

In the schools ben's Bath room Ben cracked the door open and heard squeals of joy before closing it and he said, "No still not safe! Outside!"

That is when Umehito and his puppet showed up behind Ben and asked, "What was it like to see true black magic live Ben? Please let me and my friend Beelzenef live through you and the host club!?"

Ben then backed away and said, "Get the puppet out of my face and take five steps back man!"

To be continued. 


	5. Night at ouran part one!

In one of ouran's bath rooms

Ben was leaning against the wall, as Kyoya rant while washing his hands, "I mean everyone at that school dressed and acted the same, and every girl's personality drastically changed after a week I mean they should have been investigations even if they where not missing girls!?"

Ben sighed and crossed his arms, "magic dude Magic! When that's involved no need to question answer is magic. Why no one investigate reason magic! Let it go man!" Ben sound annoyed.

Kyoya sighed as he adjusted his glasses as he said, "I know it just feels so stupid that, that's the answer it's hardly a mystery, and if there is no mystery what is the fun?"

Ben rolled his eyes and said, "No mysteries is the fun ones dude! Now to our big problem we have our formerly brainwashed we there hero fan girls, normal fan girls and the new we saved the day fan girls outside waiting for us!"

In a moment a chill visible ran down Kyoya's spine as she shivered and paled, "Oh are never getting out of here!" he said with a grim look upon his face!

Ben then looked at the omnitrix and said, "you forget quickly, What we have my friend!"

At that moment a stall door cracked open and looking in form the crack and form it Umehito looked through as Ben hit his strange looking watch and became Portaler and opened a portal for him and Kyoya to travel through!

The head of the black magic club covered his mouth in shock as his eyes widen before he took a deep breath and said, "I have witnessed Real life Magic!" he said in shock before tearing up and adding happily, "this is the second greatest day of my life! Right behind my little sister becoming an occultist like me!"

Meanwhile in the host Club.

The Gang were hiding in there.

Hikaru and Kaoru where moving things in front of the door, as Mori was shaking, Honey was hugging his bunny, Tamaki was holding his chin trying to think of a way out.

Haruhi was just looking at the dress on the uniform, "who designed this thing?"

At that moment a portal opened and Kyoya and portaler's head popped out and Kyoya sighed for them to follow, "come quickly if you want to avoid the fan girls slash bitches ticked at Haruhi!"

The club nodded as they ran through the portal and as soon as they were all through the doors burst open making the things in front of it fly as the girls walked in only to gasp in shock as no one was inside.

Elsewhere.

the gang where now on the school roof and Hikaru looked to Ben and said, "WHY UP HERE!?"

Ben crossed his arms as he timed out and said, "Heroes don't' cut school just to avoid fan girls!" He sound sad about that!

Tamaki then looked to the clock tower happily and said, "And we don't have to there is only a half hour left we just have to stay hidden then we can warp out of here!" He sound so happy.

Haruhi rolled her eyes as she said, "or we could get the tech ten packs and star shooting bitches!?"

Mori looked to her and said, "Solid plan BE!"

Ben rolled his eyes and said, "You forget again what we have on our side!" he said happily holding out the omnitrix.

Mori crossed his arms and comment on this, "the omnitrix is the ultimate freedom able to allow someone to he there true self what ever that may be or become what they want, through it nothing is impossible I do not like abusing it like this!"

Honey looked to him with a gasp, "I didn't know you could even talk that much cousin?"

Ben then looked through his aliens before the dial popped out and he said, "note my friend but right now what choice do we have?" he then hit the dial with a finger tap making him turn into Clockwork unknown to them the Black magic club where down below watching.

As moments later Clockwork and the host seemed to blur as a bright flash hit the world, then the club signaling the end of the school day hit and the host where gone.

one of the club members, "the American was the turtle that beat up the witch he has to be after that!"

One of the clubs members growled, "How dare the host club get the magical one! He should he one of us!"

Elsewhere in Haruhi's house, the host club appeared, and they noticed Her father who was still frozen.

Ben then hi the dial to become Waterhazard and said, "Sorry about this!" he then Blast Ryoji with water snapping him out of it as he spat the water out he was all wet and spitting out, "ALIEN ALIEN! MY BABY IS FRIENDS WITH AN ALIEN!"

Kyoya then turned on the news still showing the witch and Ben fighting, "who beat up a real life witch and saved all the girls at that school form being her cultist. Keep in mind your own daughter almost went to that school meaning your own daughter was almost brainwashed into a witches cult!"

Ryoji screamed before hugging Ben and saying, "thank you friendly alien!" he was cuddling Ben and said Alien looked at him.

Ben then hit the dial becoming ghostfreak and phasing through him to get free of the hug as he said, "your welcome. I really wish I didn't have to speed up time to get us out of there!"

Hikaru cleared his throat and said," If I may have the floor my friends. Let's look at facts the tells that something was up with that school was strange student behavior and everyone dressing the same and starting to act the same. Now I hate to say it but it Seems Ouran matches strange behavior and as most of the students look down on the lower class, we have starting to act the same as well."

Kaoru rubbed his chin and said, "And we did fight that ghost there so who's to say what else is hiding at Ouran!"

Ryoji jumped in a panic at what was being said around him as Tamaki looked to Ben.

The blonde Smiled and happily said, "Allow me the honors Ben's. I know what we're doing to! Investigating Ouran!"

Honey cheered and said, "yeah but can I talk with Ben and Kyoya I have ideas for mods to our laser backpacks!"

Ryoji then fainted flat out with no one seeming to notice not even his own daughter.

Later on in the middle of the night the host club where walking through the halls of Ouran.

Haruhi was holding a square metal peace with two rotating smaller circles on it, "Are we should to gatling automatic machine head will work and give us laser machine guns when hooked up?"

Kyoya shrugged as he said, "it's a prototype who knows really let's hope we don't have to field test it tonight!"

It was at that Moment Honey kicked down a door and screamed making everyone run to him and gasp there was the Black magic club.

Umehito got up as the host tried to yell it wasn't what it looked like but he laughed, "please I saw Ben shapeshift twice and the rest of the club saw what he did on the roof. We know very well you are investigating the supernatural with supernatural help! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS IT SHOULD BE US!?"

Kirimi then popped wearing her hood and holding her big plush version of her brothers puppet and said, "What my brother said!"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and looked to Ben and said, "Looks like we have to do a memory whip for the first time!"

Ben was brainstorm cracking his claws, "read now hold still so when I use my electrical signals I just erase a day of memory, and don't fire something important like the speak center, or organ control!"

The black magic club then all screamed loud making a strange voice yell "I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!" in a moment the warped to a garden in day light with a purple sky and pink Sun!

Ben looked around as everyone was freaking out, "an extra-dimensional pocket we are not allow! And what ever it is, is powerful enough to warp space time! As Much as I hate to say it we'll need the help black magic club you want a super natural adventure you got it! Just don't tell a soul and no brain whipping for you!"

The black magic club cheered as they agreed to the terms some of them even doing a dance.

Then the voice yelled for them to be quite again making Reiko hug Honey in fear making Honey blush red.

Ben then moved along on his crab legs and said, "Well then let's follow the voice of what's doing this stick together watch eachother's backs and don't touch nothing!" They all nodded as they head along.

along the way they spotted strange plants of strange colors, orange grass, blue trees, black sun flowers, green Bees with white strips. Pink spotted apples, yellow pears, pink and orange stripped watermelons.

Tamaki looked at them curiously, "It's like it was made by something with no understanding of color?" he then rubbed his chin to think about it, "What's your thoughts Ben you're the pro at this?"

Ben was human again as they made it to a hedge garden, the blue hedges where carved to look like all of them as he looked at it and said, "I can only say this is weird, and it just got creepy!"

Haruhi looked at her hedge copy then to herself and said," I know it! This dress does make my butt look big!"

Tamaki looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder, "trust me that's just a mistake on what ever made them you look beautiful no matter what!" he then covered his mouth as he blushed, and Haruhi blushed too.

as they continued they heard loud snoring as they came to a maze made form enter locked Black sun flowers and solving it was is as they all followed the snoring.

they came to the middle where in it laid a bed and on it a strange thing it was humanoid with blue skin long white hair three closed eyes and it's snoring revealed rows and rows of fangs it was dressed in a white kimono.

Kirimi jumped into her brother's arms out of fear.

Reiko held Honey tight!

Tamaki looked at it and whispered to Ben, "what is it?"

Ben then looked through his aliens as he whispered, "Clearly a demon! But how!"

In a moment Mori spotted something on the wall a picture of a girl form feudal japan, with long black hair in a white kimono running form a witch and he touched it and in a moment the demons three pure golden eyes snapped open and it roared.

Ben then looked to Mori, "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TOUCHING THING!?"

The demons got up it's hair waving as it's roar changed the place in to a cabin behind her and an old forest filled with trees that had eyes nose and mouths all around them.

Ben then saw the picture and said, "Wait Mori I think you also found out what we're facing!" he then became Brainstorm and in a moment everyone screamed as they found themselves in a void viewing something on a screen.

Ben point to it and said, "I've linked all of our minds this is our demons memories."

the girl in the picture was running as an old hag of a witch grabbed her and laughed as she said, "I will turn you into a monster forced to slaughter all who come near this place!"

the scared little girl no older then Kirimi was crying as she said, "Why are you doing this?"

the witch then laughed, "it's fun for me!" a moment later the girl was turned into the demon and she roared making a sonic scream that blast the witch's head off.

They then returned to the forest facing the demon lady who was about to scream, but Umehito spoke up and said, "STOP! IF YOU REMEMBER THAT DAY YOU ARE STILL THAT LITTLE GIRL THE WTICH IS GONE IT'S YOUR BODY YOUR MIND IT'S YOUR CHOICE! YOU CHOSE TO GO TO SLEEP TO STOP IT! NOW CHOSE TO BRAKE! WE CAN HELP YOU!" he yelled pushing his little sister behind him.

The demon stopped the scream as Ben hit the dial and turned into ghostfreak and glow inside the demons head.

Within the demons head Ben spotted the demon screaming at the girl who was in a cage and in a moment the Ben summoned his tentacles and used them to crush the demons heads.

Ben then used his ghostly claws to cut the lock of the cage out the girl was crying her long black hair hiding her eyes as Ghostfreak offered her his hand and said, "It's ok me and my friends are here to help!"

The girl crying and looked to him, "Well I see my family again?" she asked sadly.

Ghostfreak nodded as he said, "yeah we're heroes here to save you take my hand!" the girl then took his hand and ghostfreak hugged the scared child as he carried her off.

in the outside would Ghostfreak came out holding a transparent little girl who gasp as she saw her demon self standing before it shattered like glass and turned into dust.

they then found themselves back in the room they where first in, back in ouran.

As the little girl teared up and hugged Ben and said, "thank you now I can go home! Thank you Mr.!" in a moment she vanished in a flash of white light as Ben timed out.

Ben sighed as did the host club, the Black magical all whipped tears form their eyes.

Kyoya had to clean his tears off his glasses, "Well that was shockingly sad, worst part is I don't think that's the only thing hiding on school grounds!"

to be continued.


	6. Night at ouran part two!

The host club and Black magic club where running Hikaru had the gatling gun attachment hooked on to his blaster as he held his gun behind him and fired on what looked like a marching faceless ghosts.

Tamaki was behind Haruhi so if the ghost caught them they would get him and not her, "Is like every building in this school built on cursed land?" he asked out loud in shock.

Ben looked to his red omnitrix and said, " looks that way dude!"

Umehito was holding his little sister with a smile as he cried happily, "I know it's so beautiful black magic has been around us this whole time. It's wonderful isn't it little sister?"

Kirimi smiled happily and said, "you said it big brother it's so wonderful it's better then wonderland!" she said happily as they all ran for there lives together.

Ben looked back at them and rolled his eyes, "You two are crazy!"

Honey was holding his bunny as he was picked up and held by a scared Reiko making him turn red as he said, "meep!"

Mori was panting as he said, "what do they want?" he asked in shock.

The faceless ghost then began to chant, "eat faces eat faces eat faces!" Making everyone's eyes widen.

Kaoru then screamed, "HOW? YOU HAVE NO MOUTHS!?" he was in shock and scared.

Kyoya kept running as he looked to his group and said, "they are ghost don't question it!" in a moment they saw a door and ran out the building and all tripped but thankfully the ghost stopped at the door way.

Ben got up and saw the omnitrix go green again, "oh now you recharge.. Well at least they can't leave that building."

they then looked up when they felt something strange it was snowing.

Haruhi blinked in shock. "But it's spring time!?" she asked in shock.

ben held out his hand and then point to the clock" and all our time telling device say it's ten PM yet the clock has five am. May not make sense three dimensionally but fourth Dimensionally it does!"

Kyoya adjusted his classes as everyone else looked shock " Are you saying ouran is a Tesseract?" Everyone else seemed confused but Ben nodded.

Ben then put his hands in his pocket, "The Tesseract is a fourth dimensional construct a cubic shape made up of eight different cudes. And Just like a two dimensional being would only be able to see a box as multiple squares confusingly arrange, we can only see the tesseract as a lot of cubes in weird place not the whole shape, and the fourth dimension is time! So the idea one could get lost in time within one makes sense."

Everyone seems scared and slightly confused, Hikaru then rose his hand and asked, "who do you know this thing Ben?"

Ben smiled and said, "Clockwork's people create them every time they use there powers by folding reality in to one so they can jump affect each part of the thing as they want. And I know my powers. The only problem is while clockwork's people create them they still have three dimensional eyes. I have nothing that can see it as anything more then weirdly arranged cubes."

Kyoya sighed and said, "so the school is magical and we're so lost in it we are seeing another cube then the one we entered in, and you can't see the place as it is so we're lost with no hope of finding our way back other then clockwork's powers?"

Ben nodded but sighed, "yeah but for clockwork to make a jump he has to know where he is, heard to know where you are when your just seeing things stacked together instead of the place."

Kyoya then saw everyone else was confused and he looked to them, "the translation is we are magicaly lost and fucked! We're going to die!" Everyone screamed.

Ben then yelled out to the panicking students "SHUT UP!" he then saw them quite down as he barked out," STOP PANICKING IT WON'T DO US ANY GOOD AND BESIDES THERE IS HOPE!"

they all looked confused.

Ben point to the omnitrix as he looked for aliens, " look I Don't like doing this so but I need to use both clockwork and upgrade at the same time!"

Honey then asked, "who are you going to be two aliens at once?" he asked confused before Ben turned into Echo Echo and Echo echo cloned himself making everyone jump.

Mori's eyes widen as he said, "Too much Ben!"

In a moment both touched the dial and became Ben making everyone jump back in shock.

Kaoru jumped behind his twin and screamed in horror , "WHAT IS THIS WITCH CRAFT!" he yelled in shock.

then in a moment one Ben turned into upgrade and the other in to Clockwork and upgrade merged with Clockwork upgrading him to everyone's shock.

Haruhi's eyes widen and her jaw dropped at what she saw and asked out loud, "What have I witnessed!"

Clockworks eyes glow with the upgrade as he saw dorm his eyes eight different versions of this place stacked on top of eachother all of the groups appeared to be standing root in a different one, "And I kind of works I can understand it better. We're not even in the same place dimensionally speaking we're all in different plains of reality looking down or up at eachother."

Everyone looked at eachother In confusion.

Reiko then asked, "am I looking up at honey or down?" she said while holding him.

Clockwork shrugged and said, "beats me lady! The map I see is a blurry photo negative of the real one we're not blind but not really seeing." He then held out his hand and acted like he was turning a door making a light appear, "I can who ever still see the door now, this should at least pull us on to the same plain so I can warp us to the school roof."

with a bright flash they where on the roof but the leaves on the trees where falling as they turned brown and it was day time.

Tamaki then looked around and said, "this is the wrong time Ben!" he said putting his hands in his pocket.

Clockwork then added, "And wrong plain of reality I'll try again ruling out this one as the real plain of existence! Seven more to try!" they then arrive in a version of the world with a green sky and Ben said, "Nope!"

next jump the clouds where pink Making Kirimi say " pretty!" as they warped to the fourth plain.

here the worlds colors were inverted like a photo negative so they all just warped to plain five in this plain there was a joined pair of eyes looking down at them form the night sky making everyone's eyes widen.

Kyoya's eyes widen, "who is that!? is that the eyes of he who decides are fate or some alien being just watching us for amusement? He asked in shock as everyone just stared back into the eyes, they where human and blue.

Mori looked at the eyes and said, "this is a night noun of us shall forget, .. also we will probably want to change schools!" he added sounding kind of scared at the end.

Ben nodded as he warped them in to plain six. In this plain the school grounds where floating in a white void making everyone look around in shock.

Haruhi then blinked, "whoa? Is this what it's like to be and not be at the same time?" she asked confused holding Tamaki.

Tamaki blushed and held her back as they warped to the seventh plain and were not in a black void of digital code floating around them leaving everyone shocked.

Ben then rolled his eyes, "the universe is one big computer running on thousands of systems, this plain is the source code storage" he then looked around as the upgrade half spoke up and said, "I can see it the fourth dimensional status is programed to pop up at night and collapse at day light killing all sentient life forms within"

Everyone gasped as Kyoya sighed and said, "those ghost were victims of this thing we are trapped in, they didn't have a Ben to find there way out and died at day light I even bet reality forgot about them as a side affect explaining why they are faceless, they are ghost code."

Ben nodded as they warped back to the final plain to see the sun rise and noticed they where still alive meaning this was it. At what point both omnitrix dials were touched making the merge split and the Ben's become Echo Echo and remerge.

Ben then timed out whole again as he sighed and said, "one second is who we made it! One second later and we would be like those ghosts."

the Black magic club where cheering about the best night of there lives.

While Mori crossed his arms and spoke what his club mates were thinking, "We can't investigate the school anymore it's not safe! It's to dangerous even with the omnitrix!"

they all nodded, as they climbed down form the roof, the night at ouran was done, and they now had pity on anyone else who had to.

After all ouran was a school for the rich but at night it becomes a killer horror show that shouldn't exist on this plain of reality.

While sad to say it probably explains some of the strangeness that happens to the students now doesn't it?

to be continued


	7. What is going on?

A few weeks later the host club was having a meeting at Tamaki's house.

Kyoya adjusted his classes and happily said, "Ok let's recap what we know!" Everyone sighed but he continued, "what do you know about our past adventures our school morphs into a fourth dimensional location on a three dimensional plane of reality making it a magnet for horrors and the bizarre!"

Moir nodded as he sat down, "And we've only been saved through the might of the omnitrix, or should I safe the freedom it gives one to be what they want!" he said happily.

Honey was eating cake as he said, "I got a date with a member of the black magic club out of that school! So yeah pretty weird!"

They all just blinked it off and spoke at once, "yes very strange!"

Hikaru then spoke up and said, "yes very strange the white lily's where brained washed by a witch explaining why girls at that former school either never came back or came back man hating!"

Kaoru leaned against his brother and added, "yes how was there no investigation I mean clearly something was going on with the disappearances."

Tamaki then rose his hand and added, "the witch probably used magic for that guys!"

Haruhi then crossed her arms, "the school is getting weirder as the black magic club keeps trying to get our clubs to merge!"

Ben crossed his arms and said, "No they enjoyed that adventure to much!" he then cleared his throat and said, "We also still have to worry about Vilgax!"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses as he said, " yes the call you got telling us the red spots had studied to space storm and will get rid of it and pick you up in one month, and Mr. robot army hasn't showed back up yet is a horrifying idea. What do you think he's doing!"

One month before the present day.

Vilgax was on a blood covered ship driving it to wards a space station where he docked and got out and saw drones look at him. They were hovering disk with blasters and one eye and they fired on him as they said, "intruder alart!"

Vilgax rose his arm summoning an energy shield as he charged through them and drew his sword and slashed them, "you will soon call me master!" he charged through slashing there them as if they where nothing as he made his way through the station with was a fully automated factory.

he soon came to a panel where he pulled out a strange device and plugged it in making the lights in the factory turn red and the security drones stop and said, "hail Vilgax!"

three weeks before the present day.

Vilgax and his drones where in a burning forst as his ship and being load with metals form the planet his drones had dug up as he said, "go get the metal form this waste of a planet! To make you stronger!" He smirked as he growled, "You will fall Ben Tennyson! You will die by my hand this time!"

Two weeks before the present day.

the factory was being merged with Stolen space ships slowly changing it form space station factory into massive war ship.

Vilgax walked his new drones now double sized with better armor and weaponry as he said, " yes soon I will beat Ben by numbers alone." He then laughed evilly.

one week form the present day

the factory turned massive warship copy of vilgax's original ship was moving with Vilgax sitting on a throne, "It'll take us weeks to make it to counter earth at this rate but it will be worth the wait. Set sight on the nearest planet so we can absorb all fuel sources it has for refueling

Meanwhile back in the present day on counter earth.

Ben was rubbing his chin as he said, "I fear we'll fine what he's been up to soon and it will he horrifying!"

Tamaki nodded and said, "big time form what we've heard we can only believe it will he horrible!" he was shaking a little.

they all nodded as Kyoya looked at the setting sun, "and sadly that ends this week what we know meeting let's all head home we have school in the morning."

they all nodded as they got up and left well Ben and Tamaki stayed as it was Tamaki's house and Ben was staying there.

Ben looked to Tamaki and said, "there is something else troubling isn't there?" he said clearly seeing what the other's where missing.

Tamaki nodded and spoke, "I know we wrote off the original ghostfreak not his back up you normally face being here as chance, we wrote Charmcaster off as random, we wrote Vilgax off as his evil plan but what if something else is in play? You saw those eyes looking at us on that plain of reality. I know the eyes where the only thing about it we where able to understand and see but still?! What was it?! What if it's really what's behind this pulling cosmic strings to make it all happen? What if we're just this things play things? Set in motion so it can be entertained watching us struggle!?"

Ben sighed and crossed his arms and said, "That's honestly completely possible!" Tamaki fell out of his chair wide eye at how Ben said it like it was nothing.

he got back up and looked at him pointing and saying, "HOW CAN YOU JUST SAY THAT SO CHILL!?"

Ben shrugged and said, "I've seen weirder! I've seen an evil man form another dimension who keeps traveling to other realities to kill other versions of me. For crying out loud the idea that we are set up for something isn't that shocking compared to finding a Ben committing mass Benocide!"

Tamaki was frozen and one eye twitched, as Ben simple got up yawning and headed to his bed room like it was nothing.

In the bed room Ben had what looked like seven copy omnitrixies and ben became brainstorm and continued to work on them, "I don't know why Albedo had so much trouble with not becoming a clone of me, I simple download the files then cut off connection so they work on there own not a piggy back. I mean they won't unlock any other aliens other then the ones I currently have minus ten different ones for each."

Ben spoke as he worked, "Hope you don't mind Azmuth but this world clearly needs heroes as it's evil hides in the shadows."

That is when he heard Azmuth's voice behind him sadly saying, "I made the omnitrix as an apology form my weapon making past, maybe others In the hands of good will bring me redemption, or maybe it will make things worst"

Ben didn't look back as he continued to work on one as he said, "I know you didn't teleport so Hologram made through the omnitrix? Then"

Azmuth laughed and said, "you think this story could stop me!" again Ben didn't turn to look at him so only has voice was heard while he remained unseen.

Ben then said, "If I was able to roll my eyes as brainstorm I would, but nothing ventured nothing gained. I look at them and all I see is pureness goodness, despite everything, I see more innocence in them then I do myself, As well all know through the multiverse I'm way more likely to become a super villain then any of them!"

Ben then switched to work on another watch as Azmuth's voice spoke up again, "I'm not long for this universe anymore I'm to old to last much longer Ben. You'll out live me, and I know you will never become evil within this timeline. So I'll trust your judgement."

the voice then vanished and Ben moved to work on another watch, as he said, " Love you to Azmuth!"

the next day at ouran it was as normal as the school could be the Black magic club cheering Ben as he walked by making him turn and say, "STOP IT!" he then moved along to the host club room as it was a break period.

He spotted Renge yelling at everyone and he rolled his eyes and said, "Will you shut up your not a member! We don't even like you!"

That is when she yelled in rage her hair looking like snakes as it appeared she was on fire the host club members where scared but Ben just coolly said, "and here I thought you couldn't get any uglier but no you can!"

She then charged and Ben side stepped her and he was just in front of a table full of pies and cakes so Renge land right on it making it brake covering her in cakes, and pies Making Honey cry, "What a waste!"

Ben laughed as she gut up with a green pie filling on her face Ben poked her face and ben laughed making her whip her face off and charge again only for Ben to side step it making her run face first into a wall.

Haruhi was now covering her mouth trying to hold back a laugh. This act continued but Renge no matter how much of a fool she looked or how many head injuries she gave herself won't stop.

Ben sighed and said, "This is just sad lady!" he spotted her rubbing her head, "How about you stop and go to the doctor I've counted at least ten times you headbutted the wall because you won't stop! A temper isn't a strength it's a weakness that makes you into a fool!"

she just screamed and ran again, but this time instead of side step Ben simple grabbed plate that had a cake on it and throw it cake on the floor where Renge stepped on it and slipped and fell on her but where her eyes widen as the bell rang it was time to go back to class and she was an embarrassing mess.

She got up and ran crying to the bath room rather cutting class then looking the wreck she was.

the host club members where hugging Ben and cheering him for beating the demon.

In the bath room Renge was washing cake out of her hair in the sink while using stain stick pin on her unicorn "BEN YOU WILL PAY!"

To be continued. 


	8. secret is out part one!

The next day in Ouran the front door was broken in as men in mask with Guns flood in making the students and teachers each for the sky as their leader said, "No one moves and no one gets there rich little head blown off!"

the man point his gun around, "you parents will pay up to have you not die and you'll all go home!"

Tamaki then scared added, "sorry Mr. Criminal I'm kind of in charge of my family's company so if you want the money form my family I'll need to approve it!"

The mask man point his gun in his face, "then hand over your credit or cash card!" Tamaki hand it over and the man took it and left.

As the people with Guns had the students stand back to back arms up Ben was back to back with Mori.

Mori whispered, "If I had my tech ten back they would be in for it!"

Ben then whispered back and said, " yes while your not armed I am! It's right on my wrist!" he said pointing to the omnitrix.

Mori then shivered as one of them looked at him creepily and added, "you sure that's a good idea? I mean you'll be throwing away secret identity for all of us."

Ben nodded and said, "yes besides Haruhi is here by lucky draw her father doesn't have the millions to pay for her life! What do you think they'll do with her when they find out?" his serious tone while a whisper sent Shivers down Mori's spine.

Mori looked to the scared Haruhi and whispered, "Tamaki could pay for her,"

Ben then point to one of the cards grabbing one of the girl's chin sending shivers down her spine, "and be at there mercy till payments are being made! They look like the kind of sickos that would cross all moral lines man!"

Mori nodded and sighed, "I hate it when you are right Ben, But when you're right, your right!"

Ben nodded and said, "But if I lower my arms they shoot so I'm going to need you to trigger the omnitrix!" Mori nodded as he touched the watch making the touch screen show up confusing the students next to him as Moir looked up and rotated the thing to Clockwork and whispered, "Clockwork good?"

Ben nodded as the dial popped up and Mori pushed it down making Ben change before everyone's eyes into Clockwork!

The men in mask tried to fire but Clockwork stopped time and when time restart the bullets where laying on the floor and Clockwork was dropping the rest of there ammo.

At that moment Mori grabbed an empty gun by the barrel and used it to whack the man holding it in the head.

Tamaki kicked one of the masked men's legs out form under him as he said, "And that's our signal!

Haruhi then kicked the man behind her right between the legs making him fall over as she lift her skirt to run, "Who designed this thing!"

Honey was sitting on a pile of five knocked out guys.

Kaoru and Hikaru both punched a guy In the face as they said, "Ben you might want to check around back we heard truck sounds!"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses as he avoid a guy in a mask swinging a knife only to grab the wrist and turn it making him drop it," A witch shot magic energy blast at me you think a knife scares me?" his tone showed he was mocking.

He then punched the guys lights out and adjusted is glasses again and he looked to ben, "yeah that's probably a good idea to check it out clearly we can handle the now unarmed people!" he then picked up a knocked down gun and load it with some of the ammo on the ground, "we got your back super hero buddy!"

Ben then hit the dial and became Xlr8 and raced off many of the girls with hearts in the eyes form seeing a real life super hero.

Renge looked confused but Honey walked out with his tech ten pack on using the energy blade and board as a shield as he said, "We the host club are Ben's Side kick till the mother ship swings by and beams him up!"

Tamaki was putting on his tech ten pack and pulling out the gun mode and fired at the ground in front of some armed masked men who were coming in, "Honey for the last time teleproters don't have that kind of range and aren't' standard it's more likely they'll send a shuttle to pick him up and take him back to counter earth, with is father then just the other side of our sun!"

He looked around at some confused people and said, "it's this whole freaky mirror line thing! Speaking of space Anyone thing Vilgax will be back soon."

Mori was using the badge of honey's tech ten pack to blind a man as he said, "probably he is an evil invader, and Ben is space police! Now has anyone seen my tech ten pack?"

Tamaki stood near Haruhi and said, "it's your fault for keeping it in the club room instead of your locker like me and Honey!" he then kicked off the board and said, " here take the shield board!"

Mori took it as more rushed in making him raise it to guard against bullets, "we're struggling against Bullets? I mean we fought ghost demons, witches, alien robots, and some extra dimensional bs yet this is what gives us problems?"

Hikaru was using honey's shield board to protect himself and his brother, "Those things we had no problem shoot with space lasers, and we were all armed!"

Kyoya fired on the people firing on his friends before he had to hide behind a wall as his gun ran out of ammo, "yep! And we didn't have hostages to worry about!"

Mori nodded as he was protecting a few scared girls, and Kaoru asked what was on everyone's mind, "How many of this son bitches is there?"

Meanwhile out back Xlr8 timed out as he noticed what looked like a large bomb parked outside.

Ben crossed his arms, "you where going to kill everyone even if you got the money!" he then held his hand over his watch dialing in an alien as the man In the mask jumped to look at him.

the masked Man's eyes widen as he said, "Ben Bro that you!?"

Ben looked at the man black sheeter black pants black shoes black mask but his voice was clear, "Fistrick! Why am I not surprised. Well sorry bro but you lose!" he then became Waybig and throw the bomb up high and fired a cosmic ray making it harmlessly explode in the air over the city.

Fistrick tried to run but Ben grabbed him and brought him to his eye as the guy said, "you think you won bro? news flash you have once more lost secret identity and form the chatter of your little friends the Alien surprise I did my job Vilgax is still going to pay me bro!"

Ben growled as Fistrick's eyes widen as he realized he messed up and Ben turned and yelled, "guys it's just the opening act! They are working with Vilgax."

in a moment the sun was hidden by a massive war ship as Ben hit the dial making Fistrick free fall as Ben shrank into Xlr8 and drones came down.

In side Tamaki was slashing Drones and said, "yep Vilgax's is back! It's an alien invasion."

Kyoya who was handing tech ten packs to his friends said, "and this things are probably programmed to search and destroy Ben with numbers so Vilgax can get the omnitrix, that's what gives Ben his super powers!"

In a moment a portal opened and Ben as portaler came out with a bag and said, "with is why it's time for this I was saving them for good bye gifts but now seems like a better time then any! Ditch the tech ten packs to someone you trust!"

He then throw each host club member a metal sphere in the color of there roses.

Honey opened it and in a moment an omnitrix but pink replacing green jumped on to his wrist as he looked at it and point, "Ben is this what I think it is?"

Ben nodded, as the other clubs members opened the spheres and there own omnitrix in there respective rose colors appeared and stuck themselves upon there wrist.

Kyoya looked through the aliens as he removed his tech pack and looked to his friends, "this is a great day well we've learned form watching Ben!" he then slammed down and became Diamondhead his version replacing Green with light purple and he fired crystal shards at drones.

Tamaki looked through his aliens and hit feedback his version replacing Green with White as he absorbed the energy form drones.

Haruhi hit the dial and became a female Cannonbolt green with red as she said, "guys how about spitting up to confuse the drones?"

they all nodded and broke.

Honey was still looking through aliens and smiled as he hit it and became Ditto his version replacing Green with Pink as he made Clones, "Let's really confuse them!"

Mori smiled as he slammed the dial and became Frankenstrike his version replacing green with Deep blue as he smacked his fist together.

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at eachother and slammed down their dials. Hikaru Wildvine his version replacing green with orange as he shoot spikes at drones, and he looked to see Kaoru as heatblast, his brothers version replacing green with light blue.

Hikaru smiled and said, "finally we look different!" they then raced off form eachother.

Kyoya hit his dial becoming Xlr8 again his color replacing Green as he raised off at high speed making the drones leave the school to chase after the host club turned super heroes.

Ben in his portaler form opened a portal and land right in Vilgax's ship and timed out and laughed out, "Vilgax! You couldn't beat one omnitrix now there is eight!"

Vilgax's eyes widen as his monitors picked up eight different omnitrix signals, "How dare you Ben Tennyson how dare you!"

To be continued.


	9. the secret is out part two!

In the middle of the street Honey was ball weevil his version replaced Green with Pink and he was doing a cute little victory dance on top mountain of Vilgax drones.

Down below Kyoya was timed out adjusting his glasses as he said, "May be giving honey super powers was a bit much!"

He then turned around and hit his own tail becoming brainstorm his version replacing green with purple as he fired a lighting blast form his brain at a group of incoming drones.

He then jumped around saying, "I bet this will look simple amazing when we view it on the news tonight gentlemen and lady!"

Tamaki as Xlr8 his version replacing green with white as he opened his visor and spoke, "Big time! Anyone seen Haruhi?"

That is when a red female Xlr8 rolled up and said, "right here just getting my dad out of the city limits."

That is when two heatblast showed up firing on Drones one replaced green with blue and another with orange, the two Twins then said, "check us out we're Twinblast!"

A version of Snare-oh who's green was replaced with dark blue was crushing Drones by wrapping them tightly in his back bandages then spoke and said, "I have no words for how amazing this is my friends! And what's this Haruhi and Tamaki using the same Alien what a super hero couple moment!"

Both xlr8's closed there visors to hide there blush.

Meanwhile on Vilgax's ship.

the Ship's inside was damaged as Ben was running around changing form Humungousaur to echo echo where he cloned and screamed at Vilgax.

the sonic attack did nothing as Vilgax charged blindly forward to Ben his hate blinding him!"

Ben then remerged and became Chromastone, where he fired off an energy blast that Vilgax punched away into a wall.

Ben smirked as Vilgax charged making him become Ghostfreak to phase through him.

Viglax roared, "give it up Ben Tennyson this is the day you will fall I've never had a more massive army!"

Ghostfreak laughed as he held his gut, "What army?" he then point around them and span, "Look around Vilgax you where so blind you couldn't see I was not targeting you! But the factory around us!"

Vilgax looked around gasping and roaring in rage it was destroyed there was no way the ruins could make more drones!, and he roared in rage! "BEN TENNYSON!"

The enraged alien warlord charged forward blindly passing through Ghostfreak, who simple phased through the floor, "you will never learn Vilgax! Evil never wins!"

Once the floor below them Ben hit the dial and became NRG where he fired radiation at what looked like an engine making it overheat and melt together to the point it couldn't work anymore making the ship fall.

Vilgax punched through the ground and screamed in rage, "It matter's not you won't survive the crash neither will the planet!"

Ben then hit the dial and said, "Guys go Waybig and fire on vilgax's ship I'll befine!" he then became a frozen still Alien-x.

Viglax screamed in rage as he punched the frozen Alien-x unable to hurt it but still driven by hate to hit it noun the less.

Down below with the drones beaten the Timed out host club looked up at the falling ship as they looked through there Aliens.

Tamaki came upon way big and said, "Should we guys?"

Mori nodded and said, "it's what Ben said so we most trust our leader!"

Kyoya smiled as he came to way big, "On Ten then?"

Honey came to way big and happily said, "one two three!"

Hikaru came to way big and said, "four five six!"

Kaoru smiled as he came to way big and said, "Seven eight!"

Haruhi smiled as she came to way big and said, "Nine BENTEN!" They all then slammed down there dial becoming Waybig each, the Boy's versions replacing green with there respective rose colors.

While Haruhi's looked like a red version of the big tailed female way bad with the dial on her stomach.

The seven Friends then crossed there Arms and fired off there Cosmic rays together at the massive ship destroying it easily in a massive rainbow colored blast!

It was then they timed out and saw something land in the middle of the street knocking them back as it made a creator.

that is when they all got up to See Alien x just laying in the creator till it timed out in to Ben who got up and gave them a thumbs up.

The Eight friends then rushed together and had a group hug as they cheered, before braking the hug.

The twins span around happily saying, "we did it we did it! WE stopped an alien invasion!" they sound so happy.

Mori crossed his arms and in a clearly joyous tone said," I feel like a badass!"

In a moment Haruhi looked to Tamaki and said, "Well I'm on the we just saved the world high and I' msick of waiting!" She then grabbed Tamaki's face and pulled him into a kiss making his eyes widen as he turned red.

Kyoya smiled and adjusted his glasses as he said, "Finally! But what about the damage to the city and the whole secret identity issue we now have?"

Ben was about to say something but that's when they heard a roar and there stood the broken and bloody Vilgax hobbling towards them his left arm clearly broken as he roared in rage.

But then a pink version of Pesky dust throw dust in his face making him fall asleep, pesky dust chippered before saying, "Cute and saved the day, but you got to give it to him! He wont' quit!"

Ben smiled and said, "Well said honey, now as I was saying You just saw my problem with Alien-x the other two personalities wont' agree with me to do anything, and as there is only one Alien-x, and I've given you all the transformation too" he sound like he was hinting at something.

Tamaki looked at his omnitrix and said, "So you think if we all hit Alien-x we'll fuse into him and be able to control him into undoing the damage and making others forget what happened?"

Ben nodded.

Honey then timed out and turned his omnitrix to Alien-x and he said, "let's do it!" in a moment all Eight of them hit the dial and turned into light of there respective omnitrix colors and hit in the middle.

forming Alien ex but now with rainbow glowing eyes and stars, down his left arm was a light blue dark blue purple and white dial, with Green pink, red and orange dials on the right.

The alien then called out with Ben and the host club's voice "ALIEN-X!"

Inside alien-x's mind the host club and Ben stood together before the two stunned personalities. Where Bellicus screamed out, "YOU CHEATED!"

Ben rolled his eyes and said, "yes I do now all for undoing the invasion damage and erasing everyone's memories of the day?"

The host club all called out, "I!"

Ben smiled and said, "The eyes Clearly have it!" he sound so happy as he said, "Motion carried."

At that moment in the real world Alien X clapped and there was a white flash.

Later on the last bell of Ouran's school day rung and while other's where leaving the Host club where cleaning up there club room.

Tamaki smiled as he looked form Haruhi to his omnitrix and said, "we saved the world and no one will ever know, how did you do this for years Ben?"

Ben chuckled as he was sweeping, "It's part of the hero deal my friends."

Honey then spoke up as he finished off the last peace of cake in the room, "Do you guys think Vilgax will brake free in the month left before Ben leaves?"

Mori was picking up plates for cleaning as he said, "I don't think that's very likely cousin."

elsewhere in the forest outside of done a stone statue of Vilgax laid half buried in the dirt it's face in a roar one could almost hear.

to be continued


	10. Goodbye

A few weeks later a plumber craft had landed and Ben was before it the Host club saluting him as he walked past them.

Honey cried and said, "I'm going to miss you Ben!" he was teary eyed it even looked like his stuffed rabbit was crying to.

Ben petted his head, "See you around you keep being a cute as a button weapon of mass destruction can you do that for me?" Honey nodded.

He then came to Mori who hugged Ben crying shocking everyone as Mori said, "Don't go man! Don't go I'm going to miss you!"

Ben's eyes widen as he patted the guy on the back as he said, "I'll miss you guys too but now that your open to the rest of the universe I'm sure we'll meet again. Besides I'll recommend you to the red spots when you enter the space age."

Mori then broke off Ben and hide behind a tree as he cried and said, "No one look at me!"

Ben then moved to Haruhi who smiled and gave Ben a thumbs up and Ben returned it, he then walked to Tamaki.

Tamaki hugged ben and smiled happily, "Ben thank you! With out you I would never have seen my mother again. Thank you my super hero friend!"

Ben nodded and moved along to Hikaru and he smiled at the twin and said, "going to miss seeing double!"

Hikaru crossed his arms and chuckled, "thanks but don't worry we're ready to be the protectors of our world! See you up in space someday my friends."

Ben nodded and moved on to Kaoru who shock Ben's hand, "good luck space traveler!"

Our hero then came to Kyoya who smiled and said, "Thank you for the look ahead out of this world friend.

Ben smiled and walked into the plumber craft as it took off leaving the planet.

the host club then Saluted the sky before taking on there own Xlr8 forms.

A few days later on normal earth Bellwood.

Ben was walking down the streets in black jeans black shoes a green dress shirt and a black tie, on his arm was a women with dark skin, Red hair and beautiful yellow eyes her name was Jessica Jackson Ben's girlfriend.

Jessica held her boyfriends arms and said, "My super hero with class and etiquette I love it thank you counter earth!" She was clearly happy.

Ben smiled and adjusted his tie, that is when Rook walked up and said, "I an glad someone is enjoying this because it scaring me! Come on Ben give me a sigh it is still you already!"

Ben then covered his mouth and burped making Jessica giggle and Rook sigh in relief, "Much better!"

Ben rolled his eyes and said, "Oh come on Rook nothing wrong with having a little class."

Jessica gasped and covered her mouth, "I'm dreaming no one wake me!"

Rook slapped himself and said, "I am sorry I though you just said there was nothing wrong with having class"

That is when a Call came on over the omnitrix it was Max who said, "Ben we just got word of more criminals trying to cross over past the mirror line and one ship heading to counter earth with just made first contact."

Ben smiled and said, "I know where this is coming, Come along Rook and Me Lady! We're going to say hello to some friends of mine, but when you see Honey know he isn't a little kid he is just short, and don't make him mad as even before I gave him a copy omnitrix he was a weapon of mass destruction because at last count he has ten different black belts."

Rook's eyes widen, "Do you here yourself?" he sound shocked.

A week later in the ouran host club room.

Tamaki was sweeping as Xlr8 he was done in seconds as he said, "I don't know what's worst Charmcaster's plan to make mothers hate there sons! Thank goodness we stopped that brain washing spell wave, or the fact literal one day after ben left we lost our secret identities!"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses as he Watched Tamaki time out, "yes Charmcaster has issues with men, but the fan girls have been even more horrible sense the super hero reveal not for you as Haruhi gave your fan theories a do it and get toepicked threat."

Haruhi held Tamaki and yelled out, "MINE!"

that is when outside they heard girls yelling about Ben Followed by something about an Alien then a women yelled out, "MINE!"

That is when Ben walked in dressed in the school uniform and the host club ran up and hugged him.

Once they let Go Ben bowed and point to Jessica dressed in the girls uniform and said, "this is my girlfriend Jessica."

Haruhi shock her hand and said, "finally not the only girl of the group!"

Jessica smiled happily, as Ben point to Rook also dressed in the uniform and said, "And Rook Blonko "

In a moment they heard something smash and turned to see Rook had knocked over a vase.

Kyoya then said, "I don't know what your money system is but that's coast about a million of ours."

Rook coughed and said, "I'm going to have to work that off aren't i?"

the other host nodded and Ben laughed to himself.

the end.


End file.
